


Drunk Confessions (DeanXReader)

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Cas - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagines, Supernatural - Freeform, drunk, imagine, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Getting drunk and confessing your feelings about Dean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Confessions (DeanXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: ~1650  
> Warnings: drinking, feelings, kissing

Imagine: Getting drunk and confessing your feelings about Dean to him.

You're sitting in the Impala, watching as the millions of trees and the flat plains roll by outside the window. With how fast Dean's driving it's hard to see certain things for too long before it gets lost in the distance.

"How much longer do you think?" You ask. It's hard to sit in a car for hours without anything to do.

Sam looks around to find a road sign to tell us exactly where in the world we are. "We're somewhere in Nebraska, I know that it's on the side closer to Kansas though. It shouldn't be too much longer."

You nod even though they can't see you from behind, "Good because I'm going straight to a bar for a victory drink." You shift to a different position, the cuts and bruises you had gotten at the last hunt burning and hurting. You hiss in pain from the movement.

"You okay?" Dean asks, looking back at you from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I think so." You reply. "Can't be anything worse then I've had before, you know?"

Sam and Dean chuckle at your comment. "Yeah that's true, and hopefully it'll be the worst injury you will have" Dean says.

It's no secret that you have feelings for Dean, or you thought it wasn't. You thought that by the way you look at him while he's talking would give it away, or just give him a hint. Sam always points out the little things you do while talking to him and when you're just sitting in the same room with each other. The little things that make your face get as red as a tomato when talked about.

Sam says that Dean has feelings for you, but you can never tell. Some of the things he does to express himself when he's with you suggests that he does, but then he does something that makes you think otherwise.

"You mind if I join you at the bar Y/N?" Dean asks out of the blue. His hands start fidgeting around the steering wheel, his long fingers wrapping themselves around it unintentionally.

"Sure, I could use some company." You smile to yourself.

"Sweet." He replies and you notice his short look back at you through the mirrors again. That just makes your smile grow larger, almost spreading across your whole face.

Sam looks back at you next with an "I told you so" look. You stick your tongue out at him in response and flip him off too.

He holds his hand up to his chest in an offended manner, "I'm so offended! Dean she just flipped me off." He complains to his older brother.

He chuckles, "Yeah? You probably deserved it Sammy, sorry." He looks over at Sam and starts laughing at his face.

"Jerk." Sam says and swings his arm over, hitting his brother in the shoulder.

"Bitch." He replies with a smile, not even rubbing his arm.

30 minutes later you're pulling into the garage at the bunker. The beautiful sound of the engine reverberates off of the cement walls in the giant garage. Old vehicles sit in the garage, probably left behind from the Men of Letters from a long time ago. Dean always refused to drive them though, he loved his Baby too much.

As you get out of the Impala you realize that you didn't really invite Sam to the bar. "Hey Sam, you can come with us to the bar too you know. You want to?" You ask him, but he shakes his head.

"I didn't sleep well, so I'm only running on like an hour of sleep. I'm gonna crash and enjoy it, but thanks anyway." He rubs his eyes tiredly and heads into the bunker.

"Do you think he's having nightmares again?" You ask Dean from over the top of the Impala.

He leans on it, his elbows on top and his face in his hands. "Yeah. Yeah I think he is. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's been talking in his sleep more too. Half of it I can't understand, but I don't know what to do."

You both know that if you ask Sam if he's ok, he will either way yes or say no and not allow you two to help him. Especially with trying to find and defeat the darkness, you all have a lot going on and he seems to think that dealing with whatever is up with him will make our situation easier.

"We'll figure everything out. I promise." You reply after a few moments of silence.

He nods before getting back in the Impala, "You ready to go get a drink? I know I can use one. Maybe some of those Purple Nurples again, yeah?" He smiles despite everything that there was to not smile about. It makes your stomach flip.

"Heck yeah, they tasted like grapes. Maybe tequila or something strong like that too. It's one of those nights." You reply smiling back and replacing Sam in the passengers seat.

There's a bar fairly close to the bunker, but its really small and doesn't have a large variety of drinks as you and Dean like. The one you both choose to go to is about 20 minutes out and is more like a club than a normal bar.

The stoplights seem to be on your side, due to the fact that you only ran into one stoplight on the way there. It was like destiny wanted you to go on this drinking adventure with Dean.

When you walk in the doors side by side, the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol fills the room. Music thunders in your ears, the tune unfamiliar since all that you listen to is classic rock, like Dean. Most of the music nowadays is just about a breakup or someone of the opposite sex anyway.

"What do you want to start with?" Dean yells over the music. You both make you way over to the bar, moving your way through a bunch of sweaty, dancing bodies. 

"Lets get some shots of something." You reply to his question, "You can decide what we do."

"How about just straight Vodka, and we can play a game with it." He says and asks the bartender for few shots of Vodka.

You look at him questioningly, "What game are you wanting to play exactly, Winchester?"

He grins mischievously, "I was thinking Never Have I Ever. Have you ever played it?" You shake your head no and wait for him to explain. "Okay so what you do is, if it's my turn I say "Never have i ever..." then I finish the sentence with something I've never done. Then if you've done it, you take a drink. Then it would be the same, but you say something you've never done."

Your rub your hand over your face before agreeing, "Fine, I'll play. You go first."

"Alright!" Dean replies. "Okay, never have I ever. . . been on a real vacation."

You look at him with an 'are you serious face'. "You suck." You pick up the shot glass, which is a very tall one, and down it.

"Glad to be of your drinking pleasure." He says while smirking. "You're turn." 

What to say. You don't want to make him not like you by saying something mean, even if it is only for a drinking game. "Never have I ever. . . had sex in the shower." You decide to say. Something you know Dean has done.

He looks puzzled, "What? You haven't?" You shake your head no. "Man, you're missing out." He says and downs the shot.

An hour later and a lot of shots later you can feel your words slurring more. Dean seems to have no effect however, which kind of makes you think he set you up for this. However, his tolerance of alcohol is most likely a lot more than yours.

It gets harder and harder to stop talking; half of your words making no sense at all. You start to focus on Dean. The way he talks, the movement of his lips, his hair being the perfection is always is. 

"What's going on in that head of yours Y/N?" He says all of the sudden. 

Before you can stop the phrase from leaving your mouth, it tumbles out. "I can't stop looking at you, you're so handsome." 

He lifts his eyebrows in surprise at the statement, "I am, am I?" 

There's no blockade in your mind to stop you from admitting what you feel about him in the moment. "Yeah, you are. Like, I've always had a crush on you, but I've never been able to get the guts to admit it to you."

He laughs, which makes your heart sink. "You know Y/N, alcohol is a magical thing." 

"Yeah," you look to the ground in disappointment. "I guess-" Before you're able to finish the sentence, Dean seals his lips to yours. The sensational feeling is new; it's something you've never felt before.

It just feels right.

Dean knew you were obviously drunk, so he didn't go for anything more than a kiss. He knew that you could slaughter his ass in the morning if you wanted to. Hell, Sam would probably even help you. But after the long night of many truths, he lets you fall asleep on his shoulder in the Impala on the way back to the bunker. 

The next morning, you find yourself curled up next to him. Painkillers and cup of water already sitting on the bedside table, ready for you to take. 

This. This is what you've always wanted. Maybe you should drink more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open for more suggestions on new imagines! Comment, and give kudos!!


End file.
